These changes
by titania2811
Summary: First story HPSS smut. Severus comes upon a breathtaking sight while thinking of the changes that had taken place in the past few months.


**hi! Okay this is my first proper fanfiction for Harry Potter fandom. Hope you like it! And flame all you want, I'm ignoring it. Unless it is constructive.. And I will answer to all reviews as soon as I have time...love ya!**

As Severus was walking to the bathroom, he contemplated the changes that had taken place in the past few months. Harry Potter, Golden Boy of the Light and Albus Dumbledore's not-so-secret weapon, had shown his dark side.

Word went around that he had tricked the dark lord into giving him more control of their side than Voldemort would have wanted, but the two were keeping their lips sealed.

There was a flurry of changes in the ranks as spies were dug out, more loyal followers joined ( the Weasley twins were a surprise but they had fit in well and had taken to causing havoc with the Léstrange brothers, well, everywhere ) and Harry was soon announced the Dark Heir. The biggest surprise, to him at least, was him being chosen as a consort, yes CONSORT, to the previously mentioned Dark Heir.

Of course, he mused to himself as he looked around his new room, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The room was huge, with light beige walls and a balcony overlooking a large expanse of greenery and a king size bed with silvery-grey and green sheets and a multitude of pillows.

Potter had changed too, and with his new looks and cunning and manipulative personality, he had grudgingly accepted that he was lusting after the wizard since his true persona had come to light. (Excuse the pun)

Stepping into the bathroom, his mouth went dry, for sitting in the extravagantly decorated and very large tub, was Harry Potter.

His black hair was still dry and was sticking up in its usual just -got -shagged look and his head was leaning back against the side of the tub, facing up. Eyes closed and body glistening from the water, his 6-pack chest and the rest of his muscled body gave him the appearance of a Greek or Roman god. The towel in his hand dropped to the floor with a light thud. Hearing the low sound, Harry looked up, opening his eyes lazily. His face broke into a brilliant smile, as he beckoned Severus over after spotting him.

The potions master, uncomfortably aware of his sudden hardness walked towards him, cursing the fact that he had chosen not to wear his robes as he felt his slacks straining over his rising member. As he reached Harry, the younger man rose out of the pool like tub and kissed him. The older wizard felt a bite on his lower lip as his hands moved to clutch at his partners hair and his mouth opened involuntarily.

Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue ravishing the welcoming mouth and Severus felt weak at the knees.

Snape broke the kiss when the need for air became too much, and looked at the body of the Dark Lord's heir, marveling at the sleek muscles, the pale gold tanned skin and the half erect member. He was so lost in admiring Harry, that when a hand came up to tub his erection through his tight fitting pants, his knees gave away and he fell straight onto Harry, who, due to the sudden weight and the treacherously slippery floor of the tub, fell back into the water with a splash, Severus falling with him. Their heads had stayed above water so Severus could not hide the blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks, even as he gasped at the delightful friction caused by his wet pants to his cock. He opened his mouth to apologies but the words died on his lips when Harry kissed him again. "It's okay" he said, his voice husky. "I like it better like this, actually". The potions master's blush returned at full force as he tried to stop himself from grinding against his lover to increase the sensations to his cock but lost the will to resist when Harry's legs moved as he sat up and Severus rubbed against them in want. Harry pulled the moaning man in his arms and got up from the tub, holding him bridal style.

The older man whimpered at the sudden cold and loss of the small relief, his body shivering. Whimpers soon turned to moans when Harry bent his head down to kiss his nose, cheeks, hair, and he arched up as much as possible while being carried when he felt a hot, wet, sensation on his collarbone, and small nips on his neck. His erection was now painfully hard and his clothes had mysteriously disappeared. He was deposited on the bed by strong arms, and Harry climbed on top of him. The silk sheets did nothing to decrease his want. Harry trailed kisses down from his collarbone to his abdomen and lowered to his v- line, then went back up to the sensitive part of his neck and gave a small bite, Severus cried out in pleasure and then moaned wantonly as Harry's chuckle caused vibrations that when straight to his cock.

Harry stopped his ministrations for a moment and looked at Severus, eyes raking through the image of his lover lying in the bed, his pupils dilated and pale skin flushed as he arched up, trying to pleasure himself and he whispered " You will not come until I allow you to, understood?"

Severus could only nod in desperation. His body was like a finely tuned instrument, his hyper sensitive nerves multiplying every soft kiss, bite and touch by a hundred. He could have come right there and then without touching himself even once, but held back at Harry's words. "Please!" He gasped, not sure what he wanted, no, needed, but Harry seemed to understand his plea, going back to kissing, licking, and biting every part of his face, neck, and stomach, straying down to the bones of his hip but never going lower. Then he felt a warm, wet, tongue circle one of his nipples and bite it slightly, the other being fondled by a gentle hand, and he couldn't take it anymore. He arched up and almost came until he felt a muscled arm encircle his waist, holding him half suspended i air, and a cold, oh- so- cold ring around his cock snap into groaned as he tried to rub against the hard body on top of him. It only served to allow his lust to rocket, but the cursed cock ring stopped him from getting release.

Harry whispered a spell and Severus watched through half lidded eyes as he bought whatever he was now holding near his body, and a gasp mixed with a groan ripped itself out of the pale man's mouth when it touched his inner thighs.

The ice in Harry's hand followed unseen paths around Severus' cock, coming tantalizingly close, and then went back up to his neck.

The ice, now half melted due to the heat from his body, was soon put aside for a new piece and Harry slowly went lower until, without warning, the younger man pushed the ice through his partners tightly clenched hole.

Severus couldn't help it, he arched into the cold as all coherent thought left him, murmuring unintelligible demands to continue. Harry new what he wanted though, and he started thrusting the ice in and out in slow strokes.. Severus felt like telling him to go faster but couldn't muster up the energy to do anything except experience the waves of pleasure wracking his slim frame. The ice was pulled out one last time and the man let out a strangled moan.

Harry threw the ice aside and bent his head lower until it came to level with we're the ice previously was, and he plunged his tongue in.

Severus was now undeniably sobbing in the throes of pleasure, his cock throbbing and leaking with precum.

Harry swirled his tongue around, his lover shuddering under him, and waved his hand to remove the restricting ring.

Severus felt it clicking open and falling to the side.

$ Severus, cum for me $ Harry hissed in Parseltongue, his tongue thrusting and hitting the man's prostate at exactly the same moment, and Severus came undone.

Darkness clouded his vision, as he clutched the man above him in release, the orgasm wiping all other thoughts and feelings from his thin, shaking, body.

- -line break to a few minutes later- -

Severus woke up to a cool cloth being used to gently wipe off the sweat and dried cum off of his body. The slightly wet cloth was held by Harry who was wiping at his thighs with soft strokes, removing the last of it. He lifted his head to look at Harry, who had apparently relieved himself when he was out if it.

Harry put down the cloth and, noticing he was awake, smiled and gave him a small peck on the forehead. "You okay?" He asked, looking at the man on the bed.

"Yes, thank you. That was wonderful" Severus whispered honestly. It seemed that he had screamed when he had blacked out too, for his voice was hoarse.

"Sleep with me?" He continued. Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement, and Severus blushed as he realized what he said. "No! I meant on the same bed. Usually you are in the adjoining room so..."

"I know what you mean" Harry interrupted. "And, are you sure? You will be comfortable with it?"

Severus was shocked. "You really care about me? Not just as a .. Trophy or something? He a asked hesitantly, not daring to believe it. Harry gathered him in his arms, holding him close.

Severus snuggled into the warmth, suddenly noticing the cold draft coming in from somewhere in the room. "Of course, Severus, I wouldn't have done what I did just now if I did not. I would not even have chosen you as a consort in the first place" Harry said. He lifted the potions master who was curled up in his arms. "Would you mind if we went to my rooms?" When Severus shook his head in answer, Harry smiled to himself, carrying the tired slytherin out of the cold room and into the next one.

Severus could feel the cozy ness of the room but couldn't be bothered to lift his head from Harry's shoulder to see the undoubtedly large and warm room. He was laid on the bed swathed with pillows, and burrowed his head on Harry's chest as soon as the tanned man lay down next to him. As he fell asleep, he felt a hand come up to comb through his hair softly.

Yes, he thought to himself. These changes weren't bad at all.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
